Fatalis
by Rhiannan
Summary: A midnight visit from Dracula... A dark angst prebride POV...


_**Fatalis**_

_**He quietly entered her bedchamber and gazed upon the beauty as she slept. He observed an open journal and quill that lay at her bedside. He sat quietly across the room reading its pages and stroking the soft feather. As she began to wake, he bore fangs and bit gently into his palm. He watched intently as the blood flooded his cupped hand. Slowly, he ran the quill through the crimson puddle and began to inscribe these words upon the journals parchment…**_

_**Aevum Aeternus… Noctem Aeternus…**_

_**A Dark Seduction**_

_**It is said that we are fated in life from the day we are born, predestined if you will, our paths chosen and laid out before us. There are however, powerful entities that can alter our destiny. I encountered one such… and though it was centuries ago, there are times that I am uncertain if this eternal life of darkness is reality or just a dream that I will wake from. Nevertheless, the memory of how I got here is as clear to me as if it were just yesterday... So strange that night felt… I remember awakening to an eerie coldness about my chamber…**_

**My slumberous eyes focus on the large mantel clock, and it is just past the midnight hour. Glancing upon the fire hearth, I find the blazing flames that warmed the room earlier this night are now just smoldering embers, and certainly no match for the cold dampness that seeps trough these old stone walls. I pull the soft velvet bedcovers close to my body and bask in their warmth, drifting back into a light slumber.  
My serenity is soon interrupted by the clatter of a large window that is freed from its latch by a blustery wind this night. The howling wind rushes in violently dancing with the window tapis in its pass. The light of the moon follows, illuminating the deep indigo tapestries, casting an azure glow about the room and long shadows upon the walls. As I rise to secure the window, I am startled by a dark figure sitting quietly in my chamber. I slowly draw back upon my bed as I feel its presence surrounding me... a dreadful presence that is overwhelming me. **

**No sooner than I focus on the dark form, it has swiftly come to stand at the foot of my bed. With stealth-like movements, the dark figure moves in closer. I can now see his thin, pallid face. It is that of a Vampire. I search for the courage to speak, but find none… my mind and body momentarily paralyzed.  
He is very striking. His body is adorned in stately garments of black. The faint woodsy scent of patchouli surrounds him and the pleasing aroma soon fills the room. He slowly removes his gloves and cloak, keeping eye contact with me as he places them on the edge of my bed. His ebon eyes dance across me and take pleasure in the sheerness of my gossamer nightdress. His content smile fills me with humiliation and I quickly raise the bedcovers, shielding myself from his stare. He scowls at my reaction and his pale slender hand gestures toward the bedcover. I watch in horror as the soft velvet slips from my clinched fist and slithers away from my body, pouring itself onto the floor to grant his view once again.  
Slowly… Seductively… he moves along my bedside, gliding his hand along my thigh… my stomach… and breast. His touch is cold, yet strangely pleasurable and almost more than I can bear.**

**His entrancing eyes become pools of black as they fix upon the rosary that garnishes my neck. As I reach for it's cross, his long slender fingers intercept and snake through the tiny beads. He clutches the rosary tightly, causing me to strangle. He holds the tight grip for what seems like hours and watches stoically as I gasp.  
"Such useless trinkets." he muttered and without warning, the delicate rosary is torn from my neck. As the small crimson beads trickle to the floor his sinister expression melts into an arrogant smirk. He inhales long and deep, savoring the essence of fear as it clashes with the warm blood beneath my flesh. His eyes, now a chilling pale blue, fill me with intimidation. They shroud my thoughts, leaving me confused and unsure of myself. My disconcerted mind becomes a sea of questions. Who is this darkness? …And why does he prey upon me? ... Is this a nightmare I'm soon to wake from? … I open my mouth to speak, but no words come.**

**He leans in closely, pressing his body against mine. "Shhh… there… there", He cooed. His frigid hands cup my face as his fingers playfully disrupt the trail of tears burning along my cheeks. "Do not burden yourself of that which you have no control." His heavy accent floods my head, drowning my remaining thoughts… With this final feeling nothingness, I swallow his pill… becoming a mere speechless puppet that he controls.  
The Vampire senses my fear as I succumb to him, and as if to console me, caresses my flushed cheeks with the back of his hand. He gently draws my chin upward, brushing his mouth over my throat and grazing the tender flesh about my neck. His mouth comes to rest just below the lobe of my ear and softly whispers, "Do not fear me." His fingertips move across my quivering mouth and I can feel the razor sharp talons cutting into my lip. His tongue quickly catches the warm blood that escapes and beckons my mouth to his. The taste of my blood on his lips is strangely erotic and exciting… never before had I felt such intense emotions. Vaguely coming to my senses, I take hold of my feverish thoughts and with reluctance I pull away from him... **

"**Tsk tsk" he purred, "I know what unsated lust lurks within you, my dear."  
His breathy words entrance me, robbing me of all virtue. And once more my mouth is uncontrollably drawn back to his. The vampire's deft hands rove freely over my body, and I find myself eagerly giving him better access. His body enslaves mine, teasing it with delicate bites. His soft moans merge with my strangled cries as his sharp fangs pierce deeply into my flesh. The suction is strong and painful as he relentlessly draws my blood into his mouth. I should be horrified by this demon, yet I find myself completely impassioned by him and this pleasurable torment. My hands zealously begin to explore his body, clawing deep into his cold pale flesh. I can feel him becoming more aroused, yet I do nothing to impede. My heart pounds rapidly, as if trying to escape my chest, sending a fresh surge of blood through my veins. This further incites his bloodlust and I am taken wholly… His thrust are powerful and taxing my limitations. The vampire makes sure that I am worthy of his seduction.**

**All the while, he selfishly consumes me and gives no warning of what agony awaits me. My eyes want to close but he will not allow this. He wishes to see their fear as my body is drained of its last warmth, much like a predator toying with its prey.  
He towers over me; wiping my blood from his mouth, his chest heaving with long gasping breathes, his eyes wide and full of excitement and vigor. He watches me as I contort with discomfort. My body has reached its very limit and aches with every breath… its heartbeat is now loud percussions within my head. My stomach pangs with nausea… My throat so parched that I can barely swallow, let alone release any audible words to beg mercy from this death. Out of sheer habit, I reach for the comfort of my rosary, which is no longer. My hands are mere tremors as I try to cross myself. He looks on with utter amusement, and chuckles " You've not the strength for that, my dear."  
"I control your fate…it is no longer in his hands." His tone is absolute as he examines the pale flesh surrounding his wrist. He leans in closer to me, careful not to break eye contact and whispers; "Understand that I am now your Lord and Master, and it is I who sustains you."**

**His words are menacing and their numbing reality sinks in ever so deeply, leaving me at the mercy of this vampire. I beg him to take me from this death... to make me what he is.  
He produces a courtly smile as he takes a moment of pleasure in his triumph.  
Not a word is spoken...There is only an eerie silence.  
He extends a razor sharp talon and cuts deep into his wrist. My eyes fix upon the crimson droplets as they fall to my lips.  
"Taste immortality, my dear… taste eternity." He purred.  
**_**" immortality… eternity."**_** These persuasive words dance in my mind, and I anxiously consume his offering. My need for the vampire and his blood is intense; and I am compelled to abandon all else and enter into his eternal darkness, leaving my soul to fade away…   
and as it fades, so does this night, taking with it the vampire… leaving me only with an overwhelming hunger and need for his presence.**


End file.
